A night out
by heta-piece
Summary: Spain and the other two of the bad touch trio go out drinking every weekend and every so often Romano will join them. But what will happen when Romano's restraint on his feelings drops. I am sorry for the bad summary. Rated T for kiss scene and Romano's language. Human and nation names used. Spamano


A/N: this is my first attempt at a full one shot and yaoi so please leave feedback on how this can be improved because I have loads of ideas for fanfictions and I want to get better. I am sorry if this will annoy you but the point of view is sort of third person but follows first person views on things so things like ' mean thoughts, " speech and italics (I think that is what they are called _this thing _is Spain's view/ side.

This is a non smut fluff one shot based on one of my otps Spamano. Spain and the other two of the bad touch trio go out drinking every weekend and every so often Romano will join them. But what will happen when Romano's restraint on his feelings drops. I am sorry for the bad summary. Rated teen for kiss scene and Romano's language. Human and nation names used and sorry if grammar and spelling is bad it's late and I have been writing for age.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the long A/N, translations are at the bottom.

Romano sat in his favourite seat at Spain's. He always sat there; the left corner of the vibrantly coloured red sofa with the green cushions, no so far away from the air conditioning that he is too hot in the heat of summer but not so close to it that he freezes. Normally he will watch TV whilst he waits for his former boss to get ready to go out, however recently everything has been but normal in his mind. He just can't motivate himself to reach over for the controller just inches from his hand to turn on the television and drown out his thoughts with some mindless program. Oh no he is to pissed off with himself for that. Groaning he rest his head in his hands and runs his fingers through his brunette hair. It is all Spain's fault that he is like this, if he wasn't so kind and nice and, and handsome. Since when did Romano start thinking these things, why is he suddenly so self conscious around him. He could barely control himself from running up to Spain grabbing him by the back of the neck and colliding their two mouths together earlier. 'It's his fault' Romano keeps repeating. If he hadn't come into the damn front room shirtless saying that he would be a while before he was ready to go, then Romano wouldn't be the bright red, mentally unstable nation that he is at this moment. Needless to say the blushing happened immediately upon his eyes making contact on the well toned, tanned muscled of the stupid jerk as he puts it. 'That Spanish bastard is just so oblivious to how I feel' Romano thinks to himself on the verge of tears. How was he supposed to confess when Spain would just dismiss it as something else, for example Romano's tomato red face was the cause of the heat of the day in Spain's mind. Romano lets out a frustrated growl and closes his eyes.

"Roma?" A Spanish voice breaks the silence of the tense room. How long has it been since Romano had closed his eyes, how long was the Spaniard standing there for? A gentle hand places itself on Romano's shoulder as Spain sits next to his former charge. " ¿Qué tiene de malo?" The Spaniard asks beginning to rub circles on the younger nation's back in a comforting way.

Growling Romano begins to look up rolling his eyes snapping a reply of "You know I don't speak Spanish you bas-". Only to be cut short upon seeing the shirt he oh so hated on Spain's perfect chest. The shirt that Romano wishes he could burn was Spain's "Shut Up" t-shirt. Fine it showed the muscle underneath very nicely without it being too tight but it was so infuriating to the fashion conscious Italian who he himself was wearing a plain white T' with charcoal black trousers, white trainers and a casual but smart midnight black blazer. He was fully into the whole you can look smart but casual at the same time. "Oh no you bastard you are getting changed right fucking now" he adds grabbing Spain by the hand and dragging him to his feet.

_In reply not objecting to being dragged to his room by Romano just mumbles a "what's wrong with it?" whilst pouting. He is trying so hard to suppress his smile even though Romano can't see him with his back turned but he can't help it Romano has always been cute but he is only just noticing how hot he looks when he is angry. 'However he is even hotter when he's not' Spain attempts to shake the thoughts from his head that followed this, he just has to remind himself that he is getting dragged to his room to get changed. When they enter Spain's room Romano all but throws Spain to the bed and makes his way to the wardrobe. Whilst Romano started to go through his clothes Spain's mind began to wonder, he had always been lonely since Romano had left for independence but he still came to visit him on occasion. Those are the times that he is happiest, he would visit Romano but his work always got in the way or Romano had to work. When Romano comes round though he doesn't seem to care whether he would have to wait for Spain to finish his work, he had hoped it's because Roma had feeling's for him but no. He was just deluding himself there. Romano always explained it as "Feli had his potato bastard of a friend round and he couldn't be bothered with them today" or some kind of reason like that. Still Spain was happy that he came to him. "Ah hey Roma, if we don't hurry we will be late in meeting Gil and Francis" Spain suddenly says through his line of thought._

"I don't care you bastard, you are getting changed or I am not going tonight" Romano snaps back holding up a brown leather jacket and navy blue t-shirt to see if they go. He had bought Spain some clothes a while back after him not having any clean tops apart from the one he is wearing right now. Deciding on what he had just held up he throws them in the direction of Spain hitting him clear in the face dragging him once again out of his train of thought. "I, I'll be waiting downstairs" Romano says exiting the room, his hazel eyes gazing at the floor.

_"Ah! Roma!" Spain calls trying to call the nation back. He may be oblivious that much he can admit but he can always tell when something is wrong with the one he cares about the most, his most loved and cherished Lovino. Troubled in thought Spain removes the shirt he has on and changes._

"Damn it" Romano whispers smashing the side of his fist into the wall. Tears stream down his face. 'Why can't Spain call him by his real name? Why does he even care?' Romano thinks to himself as he stumble to the bathroom. He runs the tap water and splashes the cold water onto his face, trying to stop the steady flow of tears running down his cheeks. 'He had to get a grip, Spain only calls France and Prussia by their names because they are his best friends and is really close with them. Wait! Then if he is close with him then why doesn't he call him by his first name, he knows it, maybe he should try calling him Antonio. God that name, it's just as sexy as he is' Romano's head swarms with thoughts as he tries to calm himself down, Spain will be ready soon and he can't look like this when they go out. ' Why is he such a coward, he should come out and say what he wants to say but he can't'. That is when it struck Romano, if he couldn't say anything because of the way he is. Then maybe tonight is just the perfect opportunity for him! Romano looks up at the reflection staring back at him, 'that's it! That is how he will do it, he changes completely when he is drunk, he is sociable and honest and well nice' He washes his face a couple more times to make sure that there was no evidence of his little "episode" and walks out of the bathroom only to walk into to Spain himself. "Roma? Are you okay? Nothing has upset you has it?" Spain asks concern evident in his voice.

"No nothing is wrong Spagna, I just want to go, we'll be late" Romano replies trying to keep his voice level but damn those clothes look so good on Spain. Although they would be even better in a crumpled heap on the floor in his opinion. Spain looks taken aback by Romano's use of Italian in his name, but he just shrugs it off as the pair walk to leave the villa.

"Hey what the hell took you two so long?" A crude German voice called out to Spain and Romano, that voice belonging to the loud mouthed albino Gilbert Beilchsmidt. Next to him was a long haired blonde who was looking off into the distance at some girls that were going into the pub that they were going to, this womaniser was Francis Bonnefoy. These two guys are otherwise known as France and Prussia. He turns around as Spain calls back an hola and waves. "Ah is little Romano joining us sis evening?" France asks looking at Roma. "Si, isn't it great" Spain beams as he grabs Romano into a hug, Romano's heart skips what feels like one thousand beats. He can't be this close to Spain, not at the moment at least, he can feel himself turn red. But within a minute the Spaniard released his hold and they began walking into the pub.

Romano has no idea how long they were there for but after what feels like a good couple of hours and a very long drinking competition between France and Prussia the quartet of countries leave. Romano had had a drink so he himself was pink cheeked and relaxed, Spain had a few as well since there had to be someone to look after the two idiots that had drunk themselves silly and to the point of almost lying unconscious. They all stumbled across to the edge of the road and called a taxi to Spain's home, it was the closest after all and the two mumbling morons had to be dragged to the spare room that Spain kept for them to sleep in when they went drinking and had a competition. Romano stood in the doorway waiting for Spain to help him up to his room and for him to put his plan into action.

Steadying himself against Spain's shoulder Romano takes small steps across the halls and up to his room that Spain had kept for him since he was a child. Spain lending support so Romano doesn't fall he opens the door slowly and sits Romano on the bed smiling.

'_He maybe not as drunk as the other two but Romano is really friendly and sociable so he must be drunk', Spain thinks to himself chuckling as he got Romano's pyjamas from the chest of draws across the room. He can feel a pair of eyes staring into his back and he is doing all that he can from not going over to that bed and attacking Romano's mouth with his own.' No he is a little drunk as well but not enough to lose composure around his Lovi, Oh how he wishes he was his.' Spain turns back around and hands Romano the clothes. What Romano does next absolutely baffles Spain's mind and he isn't sure whether he cares or not._

Romano leaps up to Spain holding the back of his neck and placing their lips together. Spain's hands remain completely still at his sides as he kisses Romano back. Eventually gathering his mind he pushes Romano back looking at him. His eyes narrowed looking up to the Spaniard and his mouth curls into what appears to be a sinister smile.

_Spain not knowing what to do simply says "No I am sorry" and begins to walk away when he feels a slight tug at his shirt as he turns he sees that the younger nation has begun to cry, panic sets in Spain's mind, he upset Romano! 'Wait thinking about it how much did Roma have to drink?' He was drinking vodka and coke all night. But wait the red on his cheeks was running away with his tears. That is when it hit Spain._

Romano begins to speak through his sobs, " Do- don't you get it asshole! Ti Amo! Ti amo you stupid bastard!". With that he falls back on to the bed his head in his hands, he is so embarrassed, he can't believe this. 'He acted his hardest and managed to even kiss Spain but now he probably hates him.' He felt the bed move as Spain sat down and wrapped his strong arms around him. Muttering soothing words to him in Spanish. Sniffing Romano begins to look up and mumbles "I told you I don't speak Spanish you bas-". His sentence cut short by once again by Spain pressing his own lips against Romano's. The kiss is soon broken by Spain as he leans his head so that is rests on the Italian's he says with a beaming smile and a sigh of relief "Te amo, lovi. I am sure you figure that out, its only one letter difference. Te amo mucho y siempre he amado". He then connected the kiss again this time deepening it and causing Romano to run his fingers through the Spaniards hair. All of a sudden they hear a small chuckle that sounded horribly French. Romano looked with horror in his eyes to see a silhouette of Francis standing in the doorway trying to contain his laughter. Spain turns his head and glares daggers at the French man. Getting the hint he simply says "sorry to interrupt you two love birds, don't mind me just looking for the bathroom". That's when Romano notices that he is still drunk as fuck. Spain simply rolls his eyes and points in the direction of the bathroom. With a nod Francis re-closes the door winking at Spain as he did so and left. The room was awkwardly silent after that. Spain and Romano just simply look at each other until Spain can't take it anymore and bursts out laughing. "Don't you laugh, you fucking tomato idiot!" Romano blushed hard. Spain's face replicated his deepening colour as he laughed softly.  
"I'm not laughing Lovi, I promise! I'm just so happy!" He beamed trying to regain his composure."I swear I'll stop it's just you look like a tomato! You're so Cute Lovi" He wraps his arms once more around the Italian and squeezes earning himself a laugh from Romano.

"Oi, bastard, I think we should go to bed it's late" Romano states releasing himself from Spain's hug.

"Si, let mi amor" Spain adds as he gets up and makes his way to the door.

"You. you know you could stay here tonight. If you want" Romano mumbles through a cover which he had placed over his head to hide his embarrassment. Spain stops in the doorway just looking at Romano before practically flying to the unoccupied side of the bed. Romano turned and curled up next to Spain, his head resting on his chest, and Spain's arm resting over his shoulder. "Te amo Lovino" Spain whispers smugly into Romano's ear.

"Ti amo Bastardo" Romano replies back as he falls into a calm and untroubled sleep.

A/N: Still here? Thank you! I hope you leave feedback and that you liked it, all translations where done by Google translate so I apologise if they are highly inaccurate and bad.

Here is what was said:

¿Qué tiene de malo?: what's wrong?

Ti Amo: I love you

Te amo mucho y siempre he amado: I love you a lot and have always loved you.

Te amo: I love you

Si: yes

Mi amor: My love

Bastardo: barstard

Thank you again for reading might do more chapters if I get brave and decide to do more explicit or story lined stuff. I have ideas to carry this on but not quite sure yet.


End file.
